La misteriosa mujer
by BabyWeatherly94
Summary: Una misteriosa mujer que Tony conoce en un bar resultará ser la falicidad que tanto necesitaban él y su padre, Jethro Gibbs.
1. Chapter 1

NA: Desafortunadamente no soy propietaria de NCIS, ni de sus personajes (T_T) Aún que me encantaría!

**La misteriosa mujer, **

**Capítulo 1. **

_Era un frío viernes de diciembre, Tony DiNozzo decidió que era el mejor momento para una copa. La semana había sido complicada, uno de esos casos que le hacía recordar lo miserable que era su vida antes de conocer a Jethro Gibbs, su padre. Tony llegó a un local, parecía tranquilo, algo que él adoraba en días como estos, era el bar más encantador que había visto en su vida, en el centro del local se encontraba la pista de baile de la que colgaba una gran bola de espejos y algunas luces de colores, en un lado del local había un par de pequeñas mesas con sus respectivos sillones, al otro lado del local se encontraba la barra en la que había una gran selección de licores. De fondo se escuchaba una tranquila música jazz, caminando un par de pasos, Tony se acercó a la barra y pidió un whisky con hielo, odiaba beber...se prometió a él mismo que nunca sería un hombre como Senior, su padre biológico, sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora al recordar a su padre...en casos como estos desearía no haber nacido, las últimas palabras que su padre le regaló antes de repudiarlo se hicieron eco en su cabeza..."Acabarás en la cuneta, Anthony...", se preguntaba por qué, recuerdos que quería enterrar en el fondo de su mente surgían ahora. Tony salió de su tren de pensamientos al chocar con algo...ó alguien, levantó la vista y encontró a la chica más hermosa que sus verdes ojos pudieron ver, "-Discúlpeme por favor...no, no lo había visto..."-dijo la chica un tanto apenada, "Oh, no, por favor discúlpeme a mi...fue mi culpa...estaba...un tanto distraído"-Dijo Tony mientras sacaba su pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a la chica "-Gracias"-dijo la chica mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro."Mi nombre es Tony...Tony DiNozzo"-dijo Tony mientras tendía la mano a la chica "-Encantada, soy Susan McDonald"-dijo Susan con una sonrisa tímida. Susan era una chica alta, guapa, delgada de tez oliva, castaño largo castaño y grandes ojos azules, unos ojos que extrañamente eran muy familiares para Tony. Susan miró a Tony muy apenada, "-Oh mire como le he puesto el traje"-dijo Susan mientras limpiaba el traje de Tony, este la detuvo cogiendola de la mano._  
_"-Oh, no es nada...es sólo una pequeña mancha...nada que no se arregle...le invito a una copa,¿vale?"-dijo Tony mientras una de sus grandes sonrisas mil vatios jugaba en sus labios, la primera sonrisa verdadera que había regalado en mucho tiempo...Tony se acercó a la barra y pidió dos copas, una vez que tenía las copas Tony se acercó a Susan, "-¿Nos sentamos-preguntó Tony señalando el lugar donde se encontraban las mesas. Se sentaron y un silencio incomodo se apoderó de ellos. Susan fue la encargada de romper el silencio,"-Así que...¿A que te dedicas, Tony?"-preguntó mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa, Tony la miró, "-Soy agente federal, trabajo para el NCIS"-dijo Tony mientras sonreía tímidamente, Susan la miró sorprendida, "-¿Y tú?"-preguntó Tony._  
_"-Soy médico en Bestheda"-Comentó Susan, Tony la miró un poco confuso," ¿En Bestheda?...¿eres militar?-Preguntó Tony, "-No, no soy militar, pero mi padre era marine, creo que era sargento de artillería, murió cuando yo tenía unos ocho años..."-Explicó Susan con el rostro sombrío. "-Oh...vaya lo siento mucho, sé lo que se siente al perder a alguno de tus padres..."-Comentó Tony,"-¿Has perdido a tus padres?-Preguntó Susan con una nota de miedo en su voz, "Mi...madre murió cuando tenía siete años...mi padre estaba demasiado borracho para ocuparse de mí...así que pasaba la vida en internados y campamentos de verano..."-dijo Tony apartando la vista de los ojos de Susan._  
_"-Lo siento mucho Tony...tuvo que ser muy duro..."-Susan acarició la mano de Tony, él la miró y dio una pequeña sonrisa tímida. "Fue duro, afortunadamente a los trece años me adoptaron mi padre...y...eh..."-Dijo Tony mientras sentía que las lagrimas estaban a punto de caer de sus ojos. "-Perdona Tony...por desenterrar viejos recuerdos."-Dijo Susan mientras tomaba su copa para beber._  
_"-oh, no pasa nada...¿Qué especialidad tienes?..osea quiero decir, nunca te he visto en Bestheda...y es como...si fuera el paciente estrella...-balbuceó Tony con una sonrisa tímida en sus labios. Susan reía, "Oh...soy pediatra, es posible que por eso no me hayas visto nunca...muchas heridas de bala, supongo...-comentó Susan. "-Entonces...¿te gustan los niños?-Preguntó Tony mientras bebía de su copa. "Oh, sí...me encantan...¿a ti no?"-Preguntó Susan. "-No...la verdad es que no..."-Comentó Tony mirando a los ojos de Susan...esos ojos que le resultaban tan extrañamente familiar._  
_"-Seguro que eres hijo único ...¿Nunca tuviste hermanos?"-Preguntó Susan muy intrigada por la respuesta de Tony a esta pregunta. Al escuchar esta pregunta, Tony sintió que su corazón se partía en dos, recuerdos de una pequeña niña de ojos azules asaltaron su memoria, sintió que sus ojos se nublaban con pequeñas lágrimas y se aclaró la garganta, "-Tuve...una hermana, era hija de mis padres adoptivos...ella murió cuando tenía ocho años"-Comentó Tony tomando un sorbo de su copa. _  
_"-Esto...lo siento mucho Tony, supongo que sería un duro golpe para...tus padres, y para ti."-Comentó Susan sonriendo tristemente. Al escuchar esto, la mente de Tony volvió a ser asaltada, pero esta vez por recuerdos de una mujer pelirroja de ojos verdes, "-¿Tony, te encuentras bien?"-Preguntó Susan con un atisbo de preocupación en su voz. Tony se aclaró la Garganta intentando por todos los medios frenar las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de sus ojos. "-Perdóname, si te ha molestado mi comentario..."-Susan fue interrumpida por Tony, mirándola con ojos cristalinos, "-Mi..madre también murió con mi hermana...en un accidente de tráfico.-Dijo Tony con voz ronca por todas las emociones que cruzaban por su cuerpo al recordar la verdadera causa de la muerte de la única mujer que había conocido como madre y de su pequeña y querida hermana. "-Vaya...lo siento mucho Tony."-Comentó Susan mientras tomaba la mano de Tony y volvía a acariciarla._  
_"-Y...¿Qué hay sobre ti?-Preguntó Tony mientras daba una sonrisa triste a Susan, "-Pues...vivo en un apartamento en el centro de la ciudad, soy hija única...mi padre murió en combate y la única familia que tengo es mi madre...y ya sabes...trabajo como pediatra..."-Susan sonrió, Tony la miró y sonrió esta chica...Susan, había algo de misterioso en ella pero también había algo familiar en ella, algo dolorosamente familiar en ella, ese misterio era el que más le atraía de ella. Estuvieron un rato hablando y riendo hasta que Susan dio una mirada de disculpa y dijo: "-Ha sido una gran velada...pero debo irme"-Con eso Susan se levantó, pero fue detenida por Tony que estaba agarrando su mano,"-Espera...¿volveré a verte?"-Preguntó Tony mientras sus ojos tenían una chispa de esperanza. Susan sonrió y buscó en su bolso un lápiz y un papel, rápidamente garabateó algo en el papel y se lo entregó a Tony, "-Este es mi teléfono...estaré encantada de volver a verte."-Susan dio un beso a Tony y lo dejó sentado en la mesa mirando un poco asombrado el papel, Susan sonrió para sus adentros, era como esperaba encontrar a Tony..."su Tony". Al salir del bar sacó su teléfono móvil y llamó, "-¿Mamá?...¿Sí?...soy yo...ajá...lo he encontrado..."_


	2. Chapter 2

NA: Descargo de responsabilidad, sigue sin ser míos, pero algún día serán míos, en especial, Tony! xD

**Capítulo 2.**  
_Las semanas pasaron con ellas las noticias sobre Susan, Tony no había sabido nada de ella en varias semanas, incluso llamó a su teléfono, pero este sonaba sin respuesta...algo que realmente le preocupaba, ¿y...si le ha pasado algo?, "-Oh, vamos aceptalo Tony...eres mayor para andar de flor en flor"-Comentó en broma Ziva, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, "-Oh...vamos Zee-vaah, ¿Celosa?"-él regaló una de sus sonrisas DiNozzo, Ziva hizo una mueca intentando picar a Tony, en ese momento Gibbs apareció desde el ascensor, "Marine muerto en Norfolk, coger vuestros equipos"-ladró en su tono habitual de marine, Tony recogió su mochila pensando en la misteriosa mujer que hace tantas semanas robó su corazón y en la forma tan misteriosa en la que había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, con un último pensamiento en mente salió de la sede del NCIS hacia su destino..."¿Y si...?"_  
_ ~NCIS~_  
_Kelly Joanne Gibbs más conocida como Susan Mary McDonald, identidad que le fue asignada hace cerca de veinte años con aquel fatídico día en el que casi le cuesta la vida a su madre y a ella. No lo recordaba con claridad pues sólo era una niña de ocho años a la que se prohibió tener una vida junto a su padre y hermano, a la que se obligo a vivir en una gran mentira, Kelly Gibbs murió aquel día de hace tanto tiempo, todo cuanto tenía pertenecía a Susan McDonald, el apartamento de Susan, la carrera universitaria de Susan, el trabajo de Susan...ya no se sentía como Kelly Gibbs, toda su vida era una gran mentira, desde que conoció la historia de su verdadera vida, su pasado, ella había estado obsesionada con encontrar su pasado, su padre, su hermano, estaba cansada de vivir como Susan McDonald, estaba cansada de vivir una gran mentira. Había logrado encontrar a su hermano, pero...¿qué hay de su padre?, no había logrado oír nada de él...a veces pensaba que la tierra lo había tragado ese día, ¿abandonó a Tony?, no...no podía pensar en eso, su padre era -es- un gran padre, un gran hombre...siempre solía pensar en sus cariños cuando estaba deprimida le hacía sentir mejor...su vida era muy injusta, había estado buscando alguna noticia de sus chicos desde los dieciocho años, diez años de su vida dedicados a buscarlos, pero por otra parte su madre tenía razón...era muy injusto que después de veinte años se presentara en sus vidas, quizás papá se casó...tuvo más hijos y sus recuerdos junto a ella fueron enterrados en aquellas falsas tumbas...es inevitable, pero la vida no es justa..._  
_ ~NCIS~_  
_El caso fue resuelto en un par de horas, fue un caso simple, un marine que había decidido poner fin a su vida...Ducky había comentado que nunca era bueno acabar con tu vida...pero Tony en ocasiones pensaba que era lo mejor...sería fácil, coger un día, su arma ponerla en la cabeza y...¡pum! todo el sufrimiento acabó, no era la primera vez que había pensado en acabar con su vida, su primer pensamiento suicida fue con tan solo nueve años...no es fácil crecer con un padre que te recuerda lo inútil y estúpido que eres continuamente y que te trata peor que un trapo sucio...afortunadamente todo eso había cambiado al conocer a Gibbs, su padre, el único padre que jamás había conocido, con él había aprendido a amar y a ser amado, y había experimentado que se siente al ser un hermano mayor del que dependía una pequeña persona, su pequeña niña. Tony suspiró, durante las últimas semanas su mente vagaba a los recuerdos de su mamá y su hermanita, pensaba en como sería su vida si aún las tuviera a su lado, en como hubiera sido Kelly ahora. Él sonrió pensando en que seguramente su hermanita hubiera crecido dando lugar a un mujer hermosa, la más hermosa del mundo..._  
_Las paredes de su apartamento se cerraban sobre él, sentía la necesidad impetuosa de escapar de correr, correr muy lejos, olvidarlo todo...en su mente bailaban miles de recuerdos, el día de la muerte de sus chicas, la sensasión de abandono que sintió cuando su padre lo dejó para irse a México, Kate...¡oh Kate!...él debería haber recibido aquel maldito disparo de Ari en lugar de ella...su ángel, la segunda vez que su padre lo abandonó por aquella maldita explosión, se volvió a ir a México...reviviendo todo el dolor que sintió al perder a las chicas...abandonando a la única familia que le quedaba, él, afortunadamente volvió de México...aún que las semanas siguientes de la vuelta de Gibbs había sido muy dura para él...todavía no recordaba parte de la vida vivida tras la muerte de las chicas...para Gibbs, su mente se basaba en una sola cosa...la muerte de su familia._  
_Ya no aguantaba la presión que sentía en su apartamento, cogió las llaves del coche y decidió dar un paseo sin rumbo por la ciudad._  
_ ~NCIS~_  
_El ánimo en el sótano de Gibbs tampoco era muy bueno, en sólo unas horas sería el aniversario de su segundo matrimonio...no es que no se llevara bien con Emily, de hecho le encantaba, cuando no estaba bebida y no intentaba pegarle con un palo de Golf en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Esto se había convertido en toda una tradición, Emily lo llamaba como una loca y su teléfono móvil siempre acababa en algún tarro lleno de disolvente...su mente hoy vagaba al lado de su hijo...lo había notado muy extraño estos últimos días...Tony era muy buen agente, aún que siempre había que darle una palmada en la parte posterior de la cabeza para encaminarlo...pero últimamente estaba muy distraído, en la última semana Gibbs había tenido que dar más cantidad de palmadas en la cabeza que en todo los ocho años que llevaba en el NCIS trabajando...aún que había estado con él hace escasamente dos horas, su instinto le decía que no andaba algo bien, pero...¿Qué será?_  
_ ~NCIS~_  
_El paseo sin rumbo de Tony acabó justo delante del cementerio, evidentemente no era el mejor lugar para pasear...pero sin duda alguna Tony necesitaba hacer una visita a sus chicas, se lo debía a Kelly, ya que hace algunos días fue su cumpleaños...veintiocho años, de los cuales veinte se lo había pasado allí...bajo tierra. Al llegar a una poca distancia de donde se situaba las tumbas se llevó una gran sorpresa, allí justo entre medias de la tumba de su madre y hermana estaban dos mujeres, una a la que no conocía de nada, de una edad similar a la de su padre, pero con una hermosa y larga cabellera pelirroja, y la otra chica mucho más joven que la anterior era claramente Susan, él miró la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos muy confuso, pero antes de que pusiera reaccionar sus pies ya estaban haciendo su camino hacía el lugar donde se encontraban sus chicas, al llegar se aclaró la garganta provocando que las miradas de ambas mujeres se posarán sobre él. _  
_"-Tony..."-Susurró Susan, él frunció el ceño, "-Susan...¿Qué...qué haces aquí?..._


End file.
